DNA Fixation
by Viet Devil
Summary: Robin is on the brink of exhaustion. With the team split up and trapped with crazy obsessed DNA scientists, can they get out exactly the same with their bodies as how they came in? How much more can the little bird handle or anyone else? Will the Mentors come in on time?  Rated: T Cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Supposed to be a family fluff type of thing between Robin and the team with Batman too of course.  
>But then it got outta hand.<br>Then this was born.  
>My mind took over :l<br>**_**Disclaimers**__**: I own NOTHING that is in this!**_

He was near the peak of exhaustion. About to faint, he wanted to fall on the floor and just stay there for a good week or so, his body was screaming for it, though since he is the boy wonder, he can't.

Darn.

Funny though. The human heroes did all the hard work. They WERE human after all, though none of them would even admit that at all.

Wait.

Wasn't he in the middle of something right now?

Oh yeah.

Training.

Oh how he loathed where he was right now. Usually he LOVED showing off and winning, but now is just not a good time.

"ROB, YA IN THERE?" Wally yelled in front of him.

The raven haired boy snapped out of his thoughts and came to.

"a-hahahahaha, sorry KF, just thinking how many ways I can own your butt."

"Yea right! Speed totally beats everything." Wally huffed out.

"Only if you had the brains to use it~" he mocked.

"Dude!"

"Alright boys, get into positions and go when you feel like it." Black Canary said, standing off to the side along with the others.

"Ready when you are, Boy won—" Wally started to say, but realized he was talking to nobody. "I hate it when you do that! Give a guy a heads up at least!"

"Heads up!"

Wally glanced up only to receive a face full of boots. The force from the boy's legs pushed him backwards and landed on his back. Robin flipped twice in the air and landed gracefully on his feet.

_KidFlash—Fail._

"That's one way~" Robin cackled some more, hoping the redhead teen would drop it so he can rest on the side.

"Again! Dude I so wasn't ready, and this time let it count off."

"As you say, sire" he mocked in an English accent and bowed. (Something he picked up on as a child from a certain person)

_3-2-1_

_BEGIN_

"Oh-dude, stealth tech is on."

Wally looked to his insignia but then realized something a little too late.

Robin leaped up onto the boy's shoulder, grabbed them and as he landed behind him, pulled him backwards and threw him on the floor in front of him.

_KidFlash—Fail._

"Aww, man."

"He's going to own your butt every time so drop it so we can start ours, Kidfail" Artemis said.

"One more time!"

"Once more, and M'gann and Artemis are up for combat." Black Canary said, shifting to her other leg.

"Mmmalright then, suit yourself." Robin said.

Dots.

Whoaaa, trippy, he was seeing rainbow-like dots everywhere. He brought his hand up to his eyes. He tried to blink them away.

Nahh, got worse.

Why was everything getting wobbly?

_BEGIN_

Crap.

Oh well, he can just let him win this time, albeit he couldn't since the whole room was always surveyed. Batman wanted to see their training.

Dang it.

Wait.

Training.

"Gotcha!" Wally yelled out. He ran towards the boy in a motion to pin him down.

Robin's reflexes came in and he back flipped and used the end of his boots to kick him in the chin. He spun on his hands and did a spin kick and knocked him down.

Oops. They weren't supposed to use too much force.

Wally spun to the ground and landed on his stomach. He groaned—wait it hurt to do that too.

_KidFlash—Fail._

"Ugghh, dude, you win." Wally said. He turned on his back.

"Oh, KF sorry! You caught me off guard and my instincts kicked in." He said walking over to him and stuck his hand out.

"Whatever dude, I just need to remember not to do that again or I'll lose my teeth next time." He took his hand.

Robin saw Wally's face full of dots.

Dangit.

And it brought a friend too, Nausea!

Then suddenly he was on the ground.

Now everything was getting darker, though he could still see the darn dots.

Head rush.

Gahh.

"_ROBIN—FAIL."_

Whoa-what?

"Dude! Finally I got you!"

He could hear his voice, but barely saw his surroundings. Nah, he'll just wait here on the ground till Wally shouts at him or his vision gets better.

Oh, hello Exhaustion. Nice to be with you again.

Not.

He heard Wally cheering for his own victory, not realizing that his friend was still on the ground.

"Robin, are you alright?" Kaldur spoke from across the room.

"Just peachy" Robin said, getting up from the nice hard floor. Getting back on his feet he felt Dot's other friend, nausea. He wobbled up, though trying to hide the dizziness from everyone.

Floor?

Great. Everyone saw him fell—again. Thaaaaat was lame.

"Robin!" M'gann exclaimed. She flew up and towards the boy.

Wally stopped his cheering and looked at Robin.

"Dude you're freaking pale!" he pointed out.

"Always been pale, thanks for the compliment. Megan, mind helping me up?"

"Hello, Megan! Here!" She grabbed his arms and hoisted him up.

"Thanks, Miss M." Robin said, while he steadied himself so he wouldn't lose his balance again.

"Umm, are you sure you're alright, Robin?" she asked.

"Maybe you should take a rest, you really don't look too good" Artemis added.

"Guys, I'm fine. Besides I got a feeling that we're gonna have a mission today."

At that, Batman marched in. "Team, have a mission for you. Get into the bio and I'll send the coordinates and what you need to get."

Everyone stared at the little bird, a bit surprised at how accurate he was.

"Ahaha, my Batsense was tingling. Guys lets go."

"Dude, you sure you're okay?" Wally asked, worried.

"Yes. I'm totally fine, if you want me to prove it I can beat you again."

"Uh, no thanks."

As Wally left the training room, Batman stood there and stared at Robin as he walked up to the door and stood there. Robin looked at Batman.

"Robin"

"Won't happen again."

"Robin"

"I just got distracted for a secon—"

"Robin!"

Robin looked up.

"Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine."

"Still got some left in you for this mission? They're going to need you to get into their system and get the info, but I'm sure they'll manage without you for this time."

He nodded. "I can do it."

"Be careful, and don't be shy to ask for backup. The league always has your back."

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Batman stared at Robin as he walked out and towards the bioship. He knew that the boy was beyond tired. He was too, but numerous amounts of coffee kept him up. Of course Robin couldn't have any coffee from that horrible incident a few years back. Alfred especially banned the boy from any sugar or caffeine intake. They just hope nobody else fed him any, or they'll regret it.

He wished he made him stay back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Team, are we all ready?" Kaldur asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, we need to be extremely quiet. We go in and do a simple observe and obtain. We observe while Robin hacks their system. Communication via M'gann's link is that clear?" he glared at Artemis and Wally. "Do. Not. Argue. The faster and more quiet we are, the sooner we can go home with no complications."

They all nodded.

"Robin, will you please pull up the map of the facility?" Kaldur asked.

"Already got it, and may I?"

Kaldur smiled and nodded. "You need to learn how to lead sooner or later."

"Awesome, so at the moment we're here, "Robin showed them a map from his holographic computer on his wrist. The map showed them all in one spot with their appropriate insignia. KF with his lightning bolt, Artemis with her arrow, Aqualad with his A, Super boy with the famous S, Robin with his R, and Miss Martian with a red X that was connected to the bottom. There was also an outline of the ship, indicating her bioship. "Pretty sure we all know who is who. Anyways, the red area indicates where we are not to go in. so avoid those areas. Blue dots are the people in the building. The green areas are the places that should be fine, but still be on lookout. Tread carefully in orange. Be extremely quiet in purple. The white area is where I will be for the info." Robin showed them the white area that had two red areas nearby. "Miss M will be with KF."

"What! Kidflirt will…FLIRT!" Artemis pointed out.

"Sounds like a bad idea, but those two can cover some ground on the outside of the facility and observe the labs that are being done outside. Artemis, you go with Superboy, he's close range and you're far range, you can watch each other's back easily. Both of you will observe on the inside. Aqualad you're with me. We can observe on our way there."

"There's an obvious problem with your plan. How are we supposed to memorize that map?" KF said.

"Ah, been waiting for someone to point that out." Robin grinned. He reached behind his belt and grabbed something. It looked like a large thick pen with a clear screen attached to it, "These are prototypes that batman have been working on, so today we are testing them out." He handed one to Artemis, and the other one to KF. "KF, the layout on yours is different, but color areas remain the same. Miss M, I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll be in the air, so you'll have the entire view of the facility. Contact KF if you need coordinates." Robin said, sighing in exhaustion, though nobody noticed. "Everybody got that?" he asked.

Everyone simply stared at the boy.

"Uhh…guys?"

Kaldur smiled. "Very excellent commands, Robin. You'll be a wonderful leader in the near future."

Everyone nodded and agreed. He was a fast learner.

He smiled. "Thanks guys, now let's get going, I kinda wanna finish this up soon."

Kaldur nodded. "I agree. Let us go."

**Breakline~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Down in his cave, Batman grumbled in annoyance.

"Is everything alright, Master Bruce?"

"My prototypes that I was working on are missing. I have a feeling a certain somebody took them."

"Ah, so that was why I spotted him down here earlier with his jovial laughter." Alfred said. "But I'm sure he won't damage them too much, sir."

"That's not what I was worried about."

"I'm sure they will do fine."

**Breakine to next scene ~~~~~~**

"_Nope, nope, nothing suspicious, EW he was so not experimenting. Gross. Creepy guy in long pony tail working on suspicious gun. Does this thing have a camera?" _Wally played with the thing. He eventually found it after much button pressing. _"Sweet, got the guy working on said suspicious gun. Hot babe with platinum blonde braid with him writing on clipboard. Got it, next, next, next, Creepy Guy number two working on what it looks like inhibitor collars." _ Kidflash went on and on.

"_KF, I see some guards coming up your way, be careful!"_ Miss Martian told him.

"_Thanks sugar, hey! How about me and you plus a movie…"_

"_No thanks Wally, I appreciate the thought, but it's going to be late by the time we're finished."_

"_I'll take a rain check then." _ He smirked.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Superboy observed very carefully. They stuck to the large support beams from top, well hidden in the shadows.

"_I feel as if I'm going to break these beams." _

"_They seem a bit rusted, but if we hurry from here then it shouldn't be a problem."_

"_What's that?" _ Superboy pointed down.

"_Can't see from here-wait-Let me see if there's anything on this pen thing that can help."_ Artemis searched through the thing. She found a camera and zoomed in clearly. "_Much better. It looks like there's something in that glass tube. A bee? It's moving so fast I can't focus on it."_

"_My vision shows me it's a life force, like us."_

"_It's a girl!"_

"_What do we do? Help her or what?"_

Artemis bit her lip. If they helped her they'd be caught, and mission would turn from good to bad. If they don't they'll be guilty if something bad happened to her.

"_We'll help her, but not at the moment. I'll try to find a way so they won't notice we're here."_

Superboy nodded.

On the other side of the facility, Robin and Aqualad ran through the halls discreetly, taking moments to record their findings and snapping pictures.

"_This door here is the one. Scanner shows no life form, and the cameras I hacked into for that room shows no biotic or abiotic life forms. I should be done in about ten minutes."_

"_You have six."_

"_Challenge accepted."_ Robin said. He hoped the dots and its friends weren't going to hit him soon. They were almost done. Last they needed was a fainted little bird they depended on.

They both walked into the room carefully, not tripping any censors. Robin took his jack and plugged it into the computer. The boy then began hacking and typing away for the information they came for.

"_Guys!" _Wally said

"_Yell any louder will ya, loudmouth?"_

"_This whole facility is experimenting on animals! All I'm seeing out here are new models for inhibitor collars and this huge freaky gun."_

"_Probably using animal genes and putting them in other life forms. They sound so much in pain and confusion." _Megan said.

"_Like humans. Superboy and I just saw a tiny human bee. She seemed pissed."_

"_It gets worse from the information I'm looking at." _Robin said, or rather huffed out. His head starting to ache from the conversation they were having.

"_Robin, are you alright?" _Kaldur asked.

"_I'm fine. Downloading process is at 84%"_

"_What do we do about the bee? We can't just leave her here."_

Robin didn't know what to do. Too many thoughts going on inside his head and it was giving him the most harshest of headaches.

Damn.

Robin shook his head only to make it form the same dots from earlier.

"Arrgh." He let out. He held a hand to his right temple. He started sweating. He glanced at the screen. 96%. Great, almost done. 97…98…99… "_Completed! I'm done! Let's get the heck outta here!"_

"_What about the bee girl! I can't—we can't just leave her in there, who knows what else they might do to her!"_

"Robin." Kaldur said aloud. "You need to take a look at this."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin turned to see Kaldur pressing a button. Part of the wall lifted up into the ceiling, revealing a large glass window that displayed what they were doing. Several exotic animals with collars, their face in pain. The room was fairly large, filled with various amounts of animals that one person can possibly think of. Their eyes set on a boy in the middle of the room, strapped to a bed that was angled. Boxer briefs was the only clothing the boy had on. The boy was trembling, sweating profusely.

"What the hell is this?" Robin said.

"It is my lab, and you are my new subjects." A person said with a Russian accent.

They both turned around to face a rather thick man with a small beard. He wore a long white lab coat that bore various kinds of stains. The obvious ones were dried blood.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you aren't leaving. It's a pity really; you seem like a nice pair of children." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

"What are you doing to him? To all the living things in this facility!" Aqualad asked.

He chuckled. "Does it not seem obvious to you?" he motioned his hands to the window. " Genetic Mutation. Always had fixation on DNA. We decided to take the DNA from the animals and put them in other life forms, in this case right here, we decided to go beyond just one or two. We decided to put all of them, into one child we found half dead in a boating accident. Too bad his parents did not live through."

"Why?" Robin exclaimed.

The man shrugged. "I got tired combining animal DNA to other animal DNA. As I was gathering more animals one day I came across this boy—and an idea struck me then."

"And what about the girl with bee DNA? Did you kidnap her?" Aqualad demanded the man.

"Ah, the little bumble bee. One of our more…successful tests. It took nearly five hundred bumble bees for it to finally have an effect on her. It made her a bit…feisty. To answer your question, no. Again, found her half dead while gathering animals."

"Sounds like you've had more than just those two in your hands." Robin said. "Where are the other ones? The unsuccessful ones."

"We choose carefully in our tests now-a-days. We mainly choose abandoned ones, Сирота—Orphans from across the globe. Less suspicious that way."

"_Robin! Aqualad! You there?"_

"_Yea, Artemis, we were found." _Robin said.

"_WHAT! Already! I thought the first to be caught was going to be Baywatch!"_

"_Hey!"_ Kid flash exclaimed.

"_We can't just leave all these animals here! Who knows if they're going to live if we leave." _ Artemis said.

"_She spotted us, the bee girl I mean." _Superboy said.

Artemis looked down and saw a pair of eyes that had hope, finally seeing somebody to come and save her.

Those damn eyes.

Yep, she ain't leaving her behind.

"_Worse news, they have aquatic creatures too…they're in an underground tank. Its somewhere near Robin and Aqualad are, from what the pen mappy thing shows. There should be an opening to the tank a bit in front of you guys."_ Kid Flash said.

"_Arrgh, this is all giving me a headache! We can't possibly bust all these guys out!" _Robin said.

"_We need to contact the league." Kaldur said._

"_What! No! They'll just think we aren't ready for something like this!" _Artemis said.

"_I agree with Arty, I can manage it with my speed."_

Superboy scrunched his eyes. "_I Agree with Aqualad."_

Everybody had a somewhat shocked face.

"_Just think about it, looking at the map with all the people here, and by all the animals and the people like her down there, we can't possibly manage to take the animals away. I'm pretty sure Megan's ship has a capacity limit. The Sea creatures wouldn't live by the time we get to an ocean. We need to realize that at times like these; we need to call for backup. After all, isn't that what Batman said to you, Robin?"_

Robin smirked. Super hearing…he always forgets about that.

"_Let's call them. We all know this is kind of out of our hands."_

"…_Fine."_

"_Whatever, the sooner the better. Canary is rubbing off of you by the way, supey."_

"_I like it." _M'gann said.

"Don't think you can call for the adults." The man said, breaking Robin and Aqualad from their conversation.

"What makes you say we already haven't?" Robin bluffed.

"This room blocks communication signals. Cell phones, PDA's, nothing can get through."

Great.

What Robin really wanted. He tried to call in Batman but all he heard was static.

Perfect.

"Did you forget? It's two on one." Robin grinned.

The man slowly grinned back. "This facility is advanced, or rather the things we make is. I don't know how the information leaked out. The guards in this area wear cloaking devices and this room is always under surveillance."

When he mentioned it, about eight guards came out of nowhere.

Outnumbered.

Great.

"_Team, one of you needs to contact the league, NOW. Robin and I are outnumbered and communication signals cannot pass through here."_

"_I can do it! I'm outside so signal is better." _Kid Flash said.

"_Do you need any backup? Artemis and I can get to you."_

"_No. you need to stay there and find the right moment to help the bee girl out. Robin and I can handle a few guards."_

Robin flinched when he said that. Yea he can handle it, but just not the Robin right now. The Robin right now is exhausted.

Thank goodness for poker faces. Or else Alfred would never had let him out of his bed.

"_M'gann, keep a look out if there are any reinforcements." _Aqualad said.

At that moment, an alarm went off throughout the entire facility. The screeching noise startled the animals, causing an uproar.

"That's our cue! They know we're here!" Artemis said.

Superboy nodded and out of habit, grabbed Artemis and jumped down. As they landed, Artemis grabbed some knock out arrows and KO'd the scientists. Superboy took the liberty to punch the guards around.

Artemis then dashed forward and grabbed the container that had the bee girl in it. She tried to pry it open, but failed. She thought about Superboy opening it but the risk of the glass shattering and piercing the said girl were very high. She then heard soft thumps from the container. Artemis looked down to see the dark skinned girl pointing towards the back desk. Artemis walked towards it and looked down again. The girl pointed down to the last drawer. Artemis opened it and saw numerous amounts of keys.

"Um…" Artemis began. She looked down to the girl, only to see her shrugging but her eyes pleading to find the key. "Superboy! Do you think you can buy me some time?"

"Already doing it anyways." He said while fighting off more guards.

"Thanks!"

Artemis bent down and began searching through all the keys, picking up one by one and trying to fit it in. after the 28th key, she finally found the one. The container made a buzzing sound, then a click. A portion of the top popped up. Artemis took it and pulled, making a loud _plop _as it came off.

The girl buzzed out happily and around Artemis.

"It was about time I got outta there! Geez the least they could do was make a bigger container with a T.V. set and some food." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Thanks so much! I thought nobody was going to find me. I was starting to lose hope there until I spotted you up on the beams."

"No problem, by the way, how'd you get so small?" she asked curiously.

"Dunno, can't remember much. I just woke up like this." She said, shrugging.

"Alright, think you can stay close while we get out of here with grumpy pants there?" she said pointing to Superboy with her thumb.

"I'll just hitch a ride on your head." She said, buzzing her way and tangling her arms in her hair.

"Superboy! I got her!" Artemis said as she took out some arrows and knocked the last remaining guards.

"Great let's get outta here and look if there are any others like her."

Artemis looked down at the 28 remaining keys. She grabbed a bag and dumped everything out of it and put the keys in it.

She had a feeling they were going to need it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update! :'D**

* * *

><p>"Just how many damn cages do they exactly have?" Artemis exclaimed as she ran through the halls with Superboy in tow. The Bumble bee girl on top of her head, grasping to large strands of her hair so she won't be blown off.<p>

"The keys are most likely used more than once then; I think I remember them using one to open up several cages, though I think there is a master key." The girl said.

"Where do you think they're keeping it…uh, what's your name?" Artemis asked her.

"…I don't remember…all I remember was waking up in that container." She said.

"How's Bumble Bee for ya?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm, it'll do for now, till I remember my name."

"Now that the name issue has been settled, where exactly is the Master key?" Superboy asked.

"I saw one of them putting it on a large collar. So it must be something they really don't want to lose sight of." Bumble Bee said.

"Or they don't want someone to open a certain cage, if you think about it." Artemis said.

"Wait…since I'm here, wouldn't there be others here…like me?"

"That's why I said to let us hurry and free the others." Superboy said.

"If we did, all the animals would run loose. We need to keep all the animals in their cages, no matter how much I hate that, so things wouldn't go any more wrong." Artemis said.

"Fine." He muttered. Passing by a door with windows, he saw poor distressed animals, faces in pain, some lifeless although their hearts fully beating. _'Wait a bit longer.' _he thought.

**~~brrrrrrrrrrrrrreaaakkk-linnnnneeeeeeeee-oh wait, forgot the bat-*killed by batarang*~~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, how hard is it to get a signal out here!"<em> Wally thought angrily.

"_Well, perhaps you should slow down? I don't think getting a signal out here would be very easy, especially when you're going real fast." _M'gann suggested. Catching a signal on earth was the same in mars, somewhat.

"_But babe! I don't do very well with the whole 'slowing down' thing!"_

"_Wally, at least try? Please?"_

"…_fine, anything for you sugar." _He grinned

"_Great, but look out, some guards are near you at three o'clock. Taking a smoke break it seems."_

"_Gross, smoking. Thanks."_

"_Anytime!" _she said cheerfully.

'_Great, gotta make a call to the big guys and fight these dudes if they ever see me.'_ Wally thought to only himself.

Wally, as promised, slowed down some to a point where he was literally walking carefully. Though it was a failure, he hadn't able to get a signal or anything whatsoever. He began to look around the facility. After walking around the whole facility which took about a good hour, he was finally back to the spot where he started from. He glanced towards the building, seeing some guards taking their break. He noticed that one of them was on his cell phone. He treaded closer, to see if his eyes weren't lying to him. He was actually on his cell phone! Calling his grandma. How sad. Or caring? Oh well. He just knows that up there is where he will be able to call the justice leagues, he'd just have to wait for them to leave and get up there carefully and make the call fast.

After waiting thirty minutes, the guards finally left, one of them throwing a cigarette butt off the side of the railing, successfully landing on the poor boy's forehead. Wally hissed out in pain, but clamped his mouth shut with his hands, hoping that none of the guard heard him. He lowered himself to the ground, trying to stay out of sight.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked.

"What was what?" the guard that threw the cigarette butt off replied.

"I heard a hiss."

"Must've been a wild cat."

"You know that all animals are in containment, having one stray on out they'd have our heads!"

"Alright, Alright, I get it. Let me get the extension pole and grab the dang thing, geez. Over here freakin' out on me…" he mumbled the last part.

'_Crap, crap! Maybe if I just lay flat on the ground under the bushes they won't see and leave!' _ He hoped. He heard the pole rustle the bushes, and actually hit him on the head.

"Nothing here, think I hit a branch or rock or something."

Wally, relieved began to slowly raise his body, in form of a push up. Though unbeknownst to him, the angry, worried guard grabbed the pole out of the other's hand.

"You're not doing it right! Like this!" he said as he swung the pole down into the bushes in swiveling motions. Unfortunately for Wally, the black loop collar slipped onto his neck and automatically tightened. It really didn't choke him, as the pole was designed not to do that. Wally let out a yelp in surprise.

"See! You didn't do it carefully!" he said as he heaved the pole up to see not an animal, but a red head boy in a black and gray version of his bright Kid flash suit. The guards stared for a moment, looking at what they have caught.

"Uhh…hey guys…Whassup?" Wally said as he had one hand on the collar, and the other waving a little. Wally then noticed a beep, beep sound from his comm. link. A signal! Finally!

"Hey! It's that kid…Flash boy!"

"IT'S KID FLASH, YOU ASS. GET IT RIGHT!" At that, Wally brought his steel toed boots to the guard's chin. He landed on top of the rail, his arms wailing in the air trying to regain some balance. He suddenly felt a yank forward. Wally stumbled forward as he grabbed hold of the pole, trying to get free.

"We need back up in break room 50B pronto! The league's sidekicks are here! I got one of them."

"_Copy that. Team A4 on your way, over." _Wally heard from the radio.

"So don't have time for this crap!" Wally let out. He yanked the pole forward, successfully startling the guard and bringing him forward. Wally brought his arm up and elbowed him in the face, knocking him out.

"Now's the time!" Wally brought his arm up to the comm. link. "KidFlash to Justice League, hurry and pick up please!"

"_-T-This is . I can bearlycrrshhhhhshhhhhh hold on a signal."_

"Batman! The Facility isexpirementinglike crazyonawholelotta freakin animals!Aquamanisgonna ! Toomanyanimals and hightechinvisibleninjaguards. M'gann's shipwontholdthem all! Weallhatetoadmititbutwedon't thinkwecanhandlethisall we'dreallyappreciatesomebackup rightnowplease!" Wally let it all out so the signal won't go out again.

"_Ki-crrrrshhhhshhhhshhhhh-dFlash, Slow-d-wn. Wh-a-at is your loc-on-" _ the signal died off completely after that.

"Batman!"

"…"

"Dangit!" the boy said, gritting his teeth.

"You! Freeze!" He heard more guards coming.

"Crap!" Wally said. He ran towards the rail, only to have one of his hands get caught in the same collar extension pole thing. Wally spun around at a fast rate, making the guard that was on the other end fly off very far.

"_M'gann! Seven o'clock!"_

M'gann, having learnt most of earth's signals and warnings, looked down to see a guard flying through the air towards her. "Ahh!" she let out. She ducked, and heard the guard land in some trees, hearing him land in a thunk. "uhh…oops. Oh! Wally!" she turned around to see him struggling with a lot of guards. He was held down with poles at each of his wrists and ankles, as well as his neck.

"Get off me!" Wally said. He started to vibrate with his super speed, but only to be stopped by all five guards pressing a button, shocking him painfully. "ARRRGGGHHH!" he let out. The five simultaneous shocks shorted out the suits ability to switch back and forth into stealth mode, making the suit stuck in its current form. He soon slipped into a dark slumber. The guards dragged his unconscious body into the building.

"KF—Ahh!" she let out. She saw some guard below shooting at her with a ray gun. She lifted the guards off into the air with one hand. She got her other hand and separated their utility equipment from them. She got the other hand, separated her fingers which separated five of the guards in the air, and closed her fingers quickly, having all five of them head butt each other. She did this a couple of times and decided it was enough. She released them from her hold, the guards falling to the ground, groaning in pain. She took her hands and smashed them together, smashing their equipment. Upon collision sparks of electricity spit out, smoke coming out and exploded. M'gann shielded her eyes.

"_Guys, we got a problem, Wally's been captured." She noticed her other teammate._

"_Yeaah…totally see him right now." _ Artemis replied. _"That idiot is being thrown in with the black colored animals." _ Artemis thought to herself for a moment. _"Somebody's color coordinated…or O.C.D….hmm."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Batman called up a backup team for the Young Justice. <em>"Superman, Hal, John, J'onn, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Flash, Green Arrow, Zatarra you're all to be headed to the coordinates I'm sending you now, I don't care what you're doing, drop it and go. Young Justice needs backup."<em>

"I assume they can't handle the mission we sent them?" Superman said, rushing to get his proper clothes on. His fun time with Lois would have to wait another time.

_"I hacked into Robin's holo computer; the files he obtained were somewhat quiet shocking. Looks like the facility we sent them to were doing very illegal experiments with animal DNA as well as Sea Creatures. Somebody was playing mix'n'match, without the matching. Hold on there's one last file I'm hacking into."_

"So basically you want us to do clean up duty with the animals?" Hal said. "Why not get some others do to it, not that I don't want to help out or anything…it's just, I have my hands full with something at the moment."

"Quit complaining." John said.

"I believe he chose us because with our abilities it is easier to gather all the animals faster." J'onn said.

"I'll be on the way." Aquaman said.

Captain Marvel, or Billy Batson, woke up startled. "SHAZAM!" he said. With a struck of the lightning bolt, he turned into Captain Marvel. "This is—" he let out a yawn. "An hour past my bedtime guys, so not cool."

"What grown man has bedtime at ten?" Flash said.

"Captain here apparently does, probably still lives with his parents." Green Arrow said.

"Nothing wrong with that, the man wants to look youthful the next day, and not wakeup with stubbles on his face with bags under his eyes, unlike some others here." Zatarra said.

"Thank you Zatarra! I like to get my sleep, and be ready for the morning with energy and looking young thank you very much! And I'm positive that the rest of you are making kissy, kissy faces with another one at the moment. Gross!"

_"Bunch of whiney brats all of you."_ Batman mumbled out._ "Alright hacked in…"_

Superman waited. "Annnnd the file contains what?"

_"The file contains information on a different category of mammals."_

"What's so special with those mammals that separate them from the others?" Flash said.

"Humans are mammals too." Captain Marvel said.

_"That's correct Captain Marvel. The Facility from above looks to be a normal one, but it also runs deep underground. About 20 levels. They have also been creating inhibitor collars, as well as other high tech equipment. Guns, animal patches for people to momentarily use to gain animal abilities, animal cyborgs, you name it, they've done it. The location is on a secluded island near Iceland. All of you hurry and get there. I'll be there in ten minutes. Those without a ride there will have to get here in five." Batman finished. He got out of the chair and hurried to the jet, hoping his little Robin would be alright._

"I'm sorry Lois, duty calls." Clark, now Superman, said.

"Becareful!" she said. She got up from the bed, wearing his large shirt as a night dress. "And when are you bringing that boy for me to meet?"

"I'm getting to that…" he mumbled. He kissed her and flew away out the window.

* * *

><p>"Gotta jet Ferris. Real sorry, but duty calls" Hal said, giving her one more long kiss.<p>

"Be careful!" She said, giving him a final goodbye kiss. Hal powered up and flew away.

* * *

><p>"Mari, honey I'm sorry but the league called, I have to go." John said<p>

"Can't they call Kyle or Guy to do it? I want my baby to stay home and play with me." she said.

"They're both at Oa. They got called in for some help down there."

"Fine, but careful okay?"

"Sure you don't wanna come?"

"With this little one sleeping peacefully in here, no thanks." Mari said caressing her somewhat bulged stomach. She got up and kissed him. "See ya soon tough guy. She said as she watched him fly away.

* * *

><p>"My sweet Mera, I must go. The league calls." Orin said sadly to his wife.<p>

"Do be careful and tell Kaldur'ahm he should visit more often." She said

"I will. I love you." He said as he kissed her and swam off.

* * *

><p>Captain Marvel tiptoed to the kitchen, grabbing a cookie out of the odd looking cookie jar.<p>

"Ahem, and where do you think you're going, mister." His uncle Dudley said.

Drat.

"Uhh, the league called, I have to go." He said with his crooked, nervous smile.

Dudley glared at him for a second. He walked up to the man and ruffled his hair. "Fine, but be careful alright?"

"I will!" he said as he gave his uncle a hug. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>"Just when we were getting to the exciting part. I'm sorry Iris, gotta go."<p>

Iris let out a sigh. "Alright, and bring our boy home safe alright?"

"Got it! Bye sweetie. He said, kissing her and running out.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, not at all cool calling in the middle of this." Ollie said.<p>

"Whats wrong?" Dinah said.

"League called, have to go. I'm real sorry—" he said turning around to see Dinah all dressed up ready for action.

"You're not leaving me behind." She said, smiling.

"You sure?"

"Yes, this lady has to let out a bit of anger one way or another." She said as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes."

"No means no! You are not coming with me!"

"It's not even a school night! And I've stayed up later than this completing a project for school! Pleeaaassssee? This will be a great chance to get a close look at an animal for my Zoology assignment! I can get a head start!" Zatanna said.

Zatarra looked down to his daughter, her eyes pleading. He sighed. "Fine, but you have to get an A on the assignment alright?"

"Yes! Thank you Daddy!" she said, hugging him.

"Get ready while I prepare a transportation spell to the league jet."

"Yes Daddy!" she said as she ran to her room. Assignment? Pshh, she already finished that the day it was assigned. This was a perfect chance for her to see a certain little bird again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea…I just wanted to imagine Wally in a collar xDD**

**YOU PEOPLE HAVE THESE FANTASIES TOO I KNOW IT.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wanted to meet him…haven't even found the perfect opportunity to talk to him yet..." Superman grumbled as he waited in the air for the others.

"I believe you had many opportunities to approach the young child, you just ran away." J'onn said.

"I know! It's just that I'm—"

"Nervous?"

"Yea..."

"Do not worry; I believe that every time the boy has approached you, he was, in human terminology, a nervous wreck. He just didn't want to show it." J'onn paused to see the Kryptonian man unsure, a bit nervous. He smiled. "This is normal for any parent to feel in this situation."

Superman looked up, and slowly smiled. "Tha-"

"_What the hell are you two doing, get down here to the jet now." _ Spoke Batman.

Well that was fast.

Even Flash wasn't here yet.

Superman and J'onn descended down to where the almost all of the others were, save for the Flash, Zatarra and Green Arrow.

"Where. are. they." Batman said as he angrily waited. He needed to get to his son now before something happens to him. "Flash should have been here then before all of us."

As soon as his name was spoken, Flash showed up.

"God, sorry guys, Captain—" he panted a bit, but then regained his composure. "Boomerang, Cold, Mirror Master, and Trickster decided to have a party all around town." He momentarily sat on the ground for a moment. "Man, those guys had extra things in store for me tonight. Didn't even get a bite to eat like my usual night runs like this."

"Anyways—" Batman said as he threw an energy bar at the speedster. Flash gladly accepted it." Kid Flash called the Watchtower, the line was breaking but I managed to get was he was saying." he said as he pressed a button and a recording of The Flash's young nephew played.

"_Batman!!! . M'gann'! Weallhatetoadmititbutwedon'tthinkwecanhandlethisallwe'!" _

"Who else didn't understand a word the boy said raise your hand." John said. And of course all raised their hand, except for Batman and J'onn and Flash.

"Seems pretty clear to me." Flash said with a shrug.

"This is him at 5x speed slowed." Batman continued on.

"_Batman! Facility is experimenting like crazy on a whole lotta freakin animals! Aquaman is gonna be mad cause they got sea creatures here too! Too many animals and high tech invisible ninja guards. M'gann's ship won't hold them all and they have human experiments too! We all hate to admit it but we don't think we can handle this all we'd really appreciate some backup right now, please!" _

The recording still seemed him just talking in normal fast talk, but everyone understood it better this time.

"Since they are on an island, it would be easier for them to capture the marine life." Aquaman spoke. "This is something I will not let go by so easily."

Batman nodded. "Rest assured they will not be doing this again after tonight." He said as he pressed a few holographic keys. "They're located in a facility somewhere in the middle of the forest. All of the animals should be inside there. If we see any out, they'd be marked for dead or already altered to their commands." He pressed a button and looked at the team. "Here is the map I also got from Robin's holo computer. I assume you all know who is who."

"It's all color coded." Flash said, raising an eyebrow under his cowl.

Batman grinned a bit. Robin took over the mission. He knew this because Robin had a tendency to color code things on his notes for school. He was about to press the button for the labled areas, that is until Captain Marvel started to speak up.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh! I know!" Captain Marvel exclaimed with his hand in the air like the kid he was. "The Blue moving dots are all the people in the building! Green are the _safe_ areas, Red are the _danger zones _so they won't go near there! Orange are the 'be on the lookout' areas. Hmm." Captain Marvel paused for a moment, running his hand under his chin. "Purple seems calm and relaxing, so I guess it's the quiet zone. The White glowy area looks like their designation point, well with all the glowing in all. Robin and Aqualad seem to be fighting though. And I wonder why KidFlash isn't moving." He said, worried.

Or that…Batman thought. He was spot on. Wait. Robin was in a fight? Now he has to hurry.

As for the others, they just stare at him.

"And what makes you so sure?" Hal asked, arms crossed.

"I was just guessing…and does it not seem logical to you?" he replied back, as though it should be obvious.

"He's right." Came a voice from behind. The league all looked back to see Zatanna coming from behind her father and standing next to him. "Robin was helping me with my history assignment. We color coded a map together, exact same color usage as well." she smiled.

Everyone turned to Batman, who just pressed a button that showed labels, proving Captain Marvel that he was right.

"Well I'll be da—" Hal started, but was interrupted by Zatarra.

"Finish that sentence and I'll see to that you won't speak another word this entire mission." He said.

With that, Hal shut his mouth.

"Zatarra, what is Zatanna doing here." Batman asked.

"I apologize, but she insisted. She can stay in the jet if you think she would be in the way."

Batman stared at her and remembered back on the map. She was perfect for _that_ area.

"No, there is actually something that only her size can do." Batman said, pressing a button that closed in on an aerial view of the map. "There is a water gate that blocks the exit for the sea creatures from getting out. It's a tight squeeze, but I'm sure with Aquaman's help she can manage on through."

"Zatan—" Zatarra started, but Zatanna spoke up.

"I'll gladly do it, Batman." she said, stepping up.

Batman nodded.

Zatarra looked down, worried.

"Zatanna, as soon as you are in, you will be _extra_ careful with your surroundings. KidFlash mentioned that all of the guards can go camouflage into the background. Even if I told you to stay put, I'm sure you won't. You will find and assist any of the team members you find inside. Here's a GPS I've been working on. The controls, you can zoom into far areas up to 2000 ft clearly. It works as a camera, and there is also heat sensing on there. This can work as a three way communicator once you are in the building. Think of it as a new cell phone, I'm sure you can figure out the controls on it. Robin had taken the other two with him." Batman said handing the device the looks like a pen, with a clear screen connected to it to Zatanna.

Zatanna nodded and took the device carefully.

That's when the league all heard a very familiar canary cry. A figure came flying through the entrance, hitting the wall, thus falling unconscious after letting out a moan of pain.

"I found this creeping on the conversation." Black Canary said as she picked him up and dragged him to the league. She smirked, looking at the guys. "So what I missed?"

"Where is Arrow?" Superman asked.

"He's landing the jet, I got impatient and jumped out 200ft in the air." She said as if it was a daily thing.

Then several explosions were heard from outside. Green Arrow came flying in, almost hitting the wall when John caught him in time.

"Arrgh, we're surrounded by tons of guards. Came outta nowhere. Oh, and they have grenades too, lucky us." Green Arrow said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"They have found us." J'onn said.

Black Canary and Superman ran towards the entrance, Black Canary used her cry; Superman used his super breath to blast the guards away, and momentarily stun them.

"Go now!" Batman announced. They all ran out to fight off the tons of guards waiting for them.

Hal flew up in the air and created a score board that consist of the leagues appropriate insignia.

John looked up and huffed. "Still trying to see who's best, eh?" he said, then grinned. "Fine, have it your way then. Loser pays for Flash and KidFlash's dinner bill!" he said as he took off. Everyone look at each other, worried of their wallets then ran to begin fighting. They had enough trouble with handling Flash's dinner bill, and now the Kid's? They definitely didn't want to lose this.

Back on the jet Aquaman waited for Zatanna, as she was speaking with her father.

"Are you sure you are able to do this?" he asked.

"Dad, I can do this." She said, confident.

He looked at her, not wanting to let her come here in the first place. "I just don't want to lose you like I did with your—"

"Dad!"

He looked up. "I'm just worried."

"You taught me for instances like this, trust me and believe in me that I will succeed." She said, smiling.

He nodded. "Aquaman, take good care of her."

Aquaman nodded. They both ran out and into the ocean where he created an air bubble for her.

"Be safe." Zatarra said.

Flash zoomed in next to Zatarra. "You might wanna go on out now, looks like they're having a contest to see who fought off more. Loser pays for my nephew and I's dinner bill and I'm not complaining." He said with a grin and ran out.

Great. Stuck with a bunch of imbecilic babies. Well, save for Batman and J'onn. Zatarra ran out to join the battle.

**A/N: :D another update, happy? Siiii? :3**

**mosspath of riverclan 030****- **_haha don't worry. It won't be a romance thing if that's what you were thinking. Batman will make sure he gets all the alone, bonding time with his little bird~ :D_

**It's currently 3:16 AM now, I DID THIS FOR YOU GUYS D;  
>My class starts at 8:00 xD gotta get some shut eye.<strong>

**Also while I was typing Superman, I typed Spermman o-o**

**oops~ xD**


	6. Chapter 6

As Aquaman and Zatanna took off in the water, four guards followed after them. Aquaman looked back, cursing under his breath. Their suits were capable of deep sea diving. Aquaman turned around and set off a spell.

"Σειρήνα τρίδυμα!" A bright yellow glow formed three separate blobs. The blobs slowly formed into three beautiful, scary looking Mermaids. Each had beautiful figures. One had long flowing red hair with a green scaled tail. The second had a mid-length wavy blonde hair, with a purple scaled tail. The last had short blue curls that reached above her shoulders, and an orange scaled tail. Aquaman conjured up another spell for the last large guard. "Σειρήνα Μητέρα". A last white glow formed, a large blob forming into a beautiful mermaid. Her hair long and silky raven strips most held up in a curly bun, and several long locks flowing down. Several pearls decorated her bun. She had a white sparkly scaled tail. She held in right arm a harp.

The guards stopped, each stunned. The raven haired maiden brought her left hand to the harp strings and gently caressed her fingers down the strings, playing a tune. She brought her hand up again, and then harshly brought it down. The three sirens all let out a screech, hitting the guard's ears painfully. As the guards were distracted by the screech, each maiden swam up to each guard. They brought their lips close to their ears, playing a soft melody. They swam around the guard lustfully. The guards were soon enough entranced to their beauty.

"That'll keep them occupied for a bit." Aquaman huffed out. "I learned that one from Kaldur'am." From below he heard Zatanna giggled. He chuckled.

"Now Zatanna, as soon as you slip through the gates, you _have_ to be extra quiet and careful. I don't know if they keep the creatures free roam or in cages. You think you can conjure up a spell where they can't sense you?"

Zatanna nodded. "But it won't last for long. The spell depletes quite a lot of my energy to make me practically invisible to where they can't sense my heart beat, but it lasts only for five minutes at the max. After that I can't conjure up a spell for another fifteen minutes."

"This bubble will only last until it hits the surface. I'll give you a fast boost so you can make it there faster." Aquaman said.

As they both swam to the water gates, Aquaman took notice at how huge the gates are and at how small the spaces between each bar were as well. No muscular man can get through here, only a mere child can.

"Get the spell ready." He said.

She nodded and began her spell. "elbisivni em ekam, traeh ym teiuq!" she said. The spell kicked into effect, making her totally disappear.

Aquaman nodded and gently pushed the bubble between the bars. The bubble squeezed, but didn't burst. '_Come on.'_ He thought to himself. After one last push, she slipped through successfully. He held his hand on the bubble.

"Τυλίξτε τον κύκλο!" he said, as his hand glowed and gave out a huge blast wind, making the bubble fly off.

"Good luck little one." He prayed.

As Zatanna flew off into the depths of the gates, she breathed in and out very quietly. Even when the spell made her totally invisible, it didn't silence all of her noises. She looked around and observed lanterns hung from above and below. The lights were dimmed. '_Waterproof lanterns huh'_ she thought to herself.

As she made her way down the large tunnel she soon saw the creatures, fortunately for her they were caged after all. She started to panic as soon as she reached the end. '_Oh no! Don't tell me this is the end!'_ she panicked. She looked around and searched for an opening…something to get her to the surface before time ran out. She glanced at her watch. Two minutes. She then suddenly heard a noise coming from one of the cages. She turned towards the cage, seeing a large sea turtle. The bars on the cage started to close up slowly. Zatanna saw this as an opportunity. _'Can't do much here. Might as well dive on in.'_ she said to herself. She used the wall as a launching pad and pushed herself to the cage, successfully slipping through before it sealed up on her.

Lights from the top and bottom edges flashed on. She quickly looked around to find a hiding spot, seeing a large rock on the bottom with a hole in it. She swam to it and slipped in. she glanced at herself to see the spell wearing off. A bright flash of light came from all sides of the cage, each steel side turning translucent. She covered her eyes, being used to the dark depths of the sea. Her eyes adjusted to see that she was in a room filled with a lot of scientists. She covered her mouth to stop herself from letting out a gasp. '_They're killing these poor creatures! Just what are they getting at?' _she looked around in the room. She saw some experimenting on creatures. She spotted a sea lion trapped in a container. She saw them shooting the poor thing with a laser, and she saw the poor sea lion crossing back and forth from its sea lion form to an actual lion. _'Time to get some evidence.'_ She said as she grabbed the device Batman handed to her earlier. She found the recording option and zoomed in at the sea lion, seeing its poor face contorted in pain. She zoomed out and did a quick sweep of the area. _'Hang in there guys, we'll get you outta there soon enough.'_

"Drain the water!" one of them yelled. A siren rang from above. Zatanna looked at the bottom of the cage, where holes were forming. The rush of the water passed her, strong currents flowing down the drains. She held onto the walls to avoid being sucked along with the currents. As all the water drained, the bubble as promised disappeared. The sea turtle sensing that something bad is happening went back into its shell. The drains at the bottom closed up, but more appeared on the walls.

'_At least it's large enough for me to climb through.'_ She said to herself. She glanced back at her watch. She pressed a few buttons. The face says fifteen minutes, counting down. She pressed another button to set it on vibrate. '_Fifteen minutes seems like forever now that I think about It.'_ she shook her head. _'I shouldn't think about this! The others need me.'_ she looked back at her body, the spell wore off. She looked behind her to the other opening of the cave. She saw a door! Great! Now to get to it is the problem. How?

Zatanna bit down on her lower lip. She looked through the device. _'Come on, Come on! There has to be something in here to get me outta here._' she scrolled down the list of options. An option made her stop and re-read it again. _'Virus type: 2662?' _she pressed the screen. The screen glowed the selection she chose as it switched to another screen. She read it. _'Point at designated target and fire.' _she shrugged her shoulders. She did as the directions told her to do and pointed carefully through one of the holes at the other side of the room towards a large set of computers. She aimed carefully and steady, moments as it felt like forever for the right moment passed as she pressed the button on the screen to fire off. She saw a very itsy bitsy spider flew towards the designated area.

The spider landed on a keyboard. She watched it climb off and make its way into the computer through a jack mounted on the desk. Zatanna looked at the screen to see it count off. _five, four, three, two, one._

**BOOM!**

An explosion set off from where she shot. She blinked in awe. That surely….surprised her. She snapped out of it and looked at the door behind her. All of them were running towards the explosion, trying to put it off.

"What the hell? Marcous! I told you not to run protocol 4563! Vivian did that last time and the exact same thing happened! It overloads the system!" one of them yelled.

"The hell man! I didn't do it! Sheila was on it last!" Marcous fired back.

"Fuck you I wasn't!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND PUT OUT THE FIRE ALREADY?"

Zatanna used the chance to escape. She ran towards the hole, and using what she trained in track, jumping through all the hurtles. she jumped and in her correct form slipped through the hole easily without hitting her foot on any edge. She landed and ran towards the door, successfully getting out. She sighed as she got out of range.

"Longest seven minutes ever." she huffed out as she ran down the halls.

**A/N: This seemed short to me probably because of the huge paragraphs…I triiied breaking them apart. xD sorry if it's a bit weird.**

**_Spells~_**

Aquaman's 

**Siren Triplet  
>Mother Siren<br>Wind Cycle  
><strong>

**Since Zatanna's is pretty much whatever she says backwards, i used this thingy online xD it makes whatever you type backwards. i think you guys can make out what she says.**


	7. Chapter 7

"He's what?' M'gann said aloud in the air. She covered her mouth. _"Oops, I mean he's what?"_

"_You heard me; he got caught and got thrown in a cage. But listen to this, each room are color coordinated. He's in stealth mode so he got thrown in with all the other black and dark gray colored animals."_ Artemis said.

_ "And he's stuck that way too. The guards shorted the suit's ability to switch back and forth."_

_ "Great. What more trouble can he attract—"_

_ "Artemis?"_

_ "Are you kidding me!"_

_ "Whats going on?"_

_ "They just strapped him to a table."_

_ "Superboy are you listening to what they're saying in the room Kidflash is in?" _M'gann asked Superboy.

_"I am. They're arguing over which injection set to give him?" _Superboy finished, looking at Artemis worriedly.

_ "Set?" _Artemis thought worriedly.

_ "I can come in and help you if you need me down there." _M'gann suggested.

"_No, we need someone to keep a look out on the outside. Superboy and I can handle this. You keep an eye for the backup."_

_ "Got it."_

Artemis crawled towards the window to get a better view of the room, careful to not get caught.

"_They're about to go and prepare for the injection." _ Superboy turned to Artemis. "_We can use this time to get in and get him out."_

Artemis went towards the door and noticed an odd feature.

"Where the hell is the door knob?" She cursed under her breath. She examined the door to see a small circular metal face. She pressed down and looked in the hole to see patterns.

"You had that bag of keys, if big boy over there is Superman's clone he can use his X-ray to find which lock pattern's match the key can't he?" Bumble bee suggested quietly.

Artemis turned towards Superboy. "Can you?"

The boy shrugged. "I can try?" He studied the lock closely. As his X-ray vision switched on, he studied the lock patterns. He looked down at the bag next to Artemis. He zipped it open and tried to find a match. As he dug around the many keys, he finally found one that's similar to the patterns of the door lock. He took it and stuck it in the electronic hole of the door. He grabbed the circular key and pushed it in further till the strap is only hanging down. A click was heard from the door.

"That's one hell of a weird key." Bumble bee said.

"Come'on let's get Kid mouth and get outta here" Artemis suggested quickly.

The two carefully crawled into the room, with Bumble Bee resting atop of Artemis's head.

"_Come now, you think we're really that idiotic as to not notice your presence?" _a voice from across the room was heard. The man grinned and turned off the chameleon feature on his suit.

"Haha! The bitch was too inclined on saving her boyfriend she didn't even notice us! Not that she could in the first place since we're invisible. But the super brat could of sensed us with his infrared vision of his!" another voice from the corner was heard. This one also turned off the chameleon feature on his suit.

The both of them appeared to be fairly young. No older than Roy by a couple of years. The one from across the room had calm features. He had long raven hair that was held in a loose pony tail that hung in the front around his left shoulder. He had two pistol like weapons with knives attached to them on both of his sides. He was wearing a skin tight black suit. Three silver stripes were on both of his arms. He had shoulder guards that blended in with his suit. He had a silver belt with pouches. Silver stripes came midway on the side of his thighs and another pair on his lower legs. He has simple boots that blended in as well.

The peppier one in the far corner had the same suit on, though he had a staff with a blade at each end. The stripes on his suit were replaced with claw-mark like patterns. He had short curly black hair that was held back with a plastic zigzag combed, black hairband.

"He-He's not my boyfriend!" she blushed.

"Release our friend, now." Superboy demanded.

"Now, why would we go and do that?" the long haired one spoke. He walked over to the unconscious Kidflash and ran his hand through Kidflash's hair. "Little Red here hasn't gotten his special present yet." he grinned, looking down at him.

'_This ain't going to turn out too pretty. Hiding right now seems best.'_ Bumble bee thought to herself as she hid in Artemis's hair.

From the corner, Superboy could hear from the enemy's comm. link.

"_The injection set have been prepped, ready whenever."_

The man grinned wildly. He pressed into his ear.

"Prepare two more sets, we got company!" he said happily.

"What makes you think you're gonna get us?" Artemis said point her arrows at the both of them. Mostly towards the calm one.

"Because we already have." The calm one simply said. He disappeared before everyone and swiftly knocked Artemis unconscious with the butt of his gun. He dodged Superboy's mad rage swing.

"ARRRGHH!" the boy yelled, furious at the young man's actions.

"Hah! Somebody's a bit touchy!" the peppy one laughed.

Superboy felt a pinch on his neck. He slapped the area on his neck, feeling half a needle sticking out and snapped at where the direction came from and punched the air. He knew he hit something…or someone. His vision started to get blurry on him.

"Wha-what did you do?" Superboy growled.

"We injected you with something for a big boy like you to sleep. I'm surprised it actually broke through your skin, considering you're Superman's clone in all. I guess something went wrong." The young man chuckled, mocking Superboy.

Superboy growled, but soon found his strength weakening. It felt…weird. He feels a stream of fluid flowing throughout his body that strangely made him…sleepy. It didn't take long for Superboy to fall asleep.

"I was expecting a fight, but I guess not." The calm one said disappointingly.

"Sleepy, sleepy boy!" the other one said.

The calm one sighed, but chuckled shortly after. "Come on, strap her to the table and help me with this one."

* * *

><p>Robin panted. How long can he keep this up? He can't see them and they just keep on coming. He looked over at Aqualad who seemed to be doing fine. Robin's vision started to get blurry. He tried to blink them away. He didn't learn at first that blinking away things won't make anything better. His vision was swarmed by his little friend 'Dots.'<p>

Great seeing you again! _Not_.

Robin scowled. Aqualad noticed a few revealed guards advancing on Robin, who at the moment doesn't seem to notice them. His face seemed feverish. Aqualad used his hydrokenisis and water whipped the guards down. He ran to Robin.

"Robin, are you…alright?"

"Y-yea. Not feeling all the aster right now, but totally fine." Robin tried to shake him off. He didn't want to slow the team down cause he didn't feel well.

Aqualad looked at the boy's face. He studied sickness of the surface world. Flushed face, beading sweat. He quickly felt the boy's forehead. The Atlantanean's expression hardened.

"You're running a fever."

The boy swatted his hand away. "I'm fine! I can handle myself."

"So you noticed the two guards behind us?"

"Wha—"

Aqualad swiftly swung his foot above the boy's head and knocked them out.

"The fever is affecting your performance. Why did you not mention this to any of us earlier?"

"We can talk about this la—WATCH OUT!" Robin exclaimed as he saw one hidden guard coming up behind Aqualad. He pushed him out of the way and threw an electric batarangs at the guard's vest. Upon impact, it shocked the man unconscious and shorted out his equipment. Robin a bit weary was caught off guard by another pursuer and punched the little bird right in the head. Robin didn't need another hit for him to fall unconscious.

"Robin!" the Atlantean yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't move if I were you, little one." The Russian man spoke.

Aqualad halted, seeing the man pick Robin up and slinging him over his shoulder. Aqualad clenched his fists.

"What do you want." He asked.

The man laughed out loud. "What do I want? It's a simple thing to figure out."

Aqualad roared out in pain as he was electrocuted by three guards. One of them punched the boy in the temple with his metal plated gloves. He fell to the floor on all fours, trying to regain his composure. He glanced up at the man walking towards him.

"I want new test subjects." He sneered, grinning. The man gave him a kick to the head and the boy was down. He grabbed Aqualad by the collar of his uniform and dragged him away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yonoc! Myrtyr!" the elder Russian man yelled. The calm one, Myrtyr, turned around to see the elderly man carry a small raven haired boy, and dragging a dark skinned teen. The peppy one, Yonoc, turned around as well as soon as they were done fastening the super teen onto the table.

"I should have known they came in a set." Myrtyr let out with a sigh. "Shall I prepare two more then, Dr. Limonov?"

Limonov shook his head. "These two are to be in different categories, as well as those two over there. Prep this little one with some I.V. first off. It seems he caught a fever."

"Should we go ahead and give him an injection set as well then?" he asked.

"Perfect time to give the little runt one! With his body all weak it should work faster for him." Yonoc smiled. He took a closer look at the boy over the man's shoulders, studying his tiny frame. He came closer, walking around to see his face. He grabbed a bunch of raven hair and lifted his head up, studying his face. He ripped the mask off the boy's face, looking closer. "This little runt was really with them?" he wondered.

Limonov nodded his head. He tossed the boy to Yonoc. "Since you took such a nice liking to the boy, you prep him up. Put him inside a sealed room, whatever he has I do not want to spread and contaminate." Yonoc caught the boy with ease, and laughed.

"Damn! He's so light! How on earth can someone as small as him be in the battlefield!" he laughed. He slapped the mask on crookedly and exited out of the room.

Myrtyr sighed, knowing he would get the larger male. "And I would get this one I suppose?"

Limonov nodded. "Take him to the lab on the lowest level. This one has gills." Myrtyr nodded as he took the teen and left.

Limonov walked over to the larger male with raven hair. He studied his frame. He grinned as he punched some codes in on the keypad. A few noises emitted from the table. Limonov stepped back, letting the floor open. The table lowered itself into the seemingly dark abyss as it closed back up. He went over to do the same with the blonde one, though this time the ceiling opened up, and the table began to raise itself. As it was out of the man's sight, he walked over to the door and locked it. He then went over to a large wall, and scanned his eye. Reading the Access Granted, the wall lifted up, revealing countless numbers of animals. He spotted the one he knew that was most compatible with the red hair boy.

"Come, come kitten." He grinned.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Meanwhile with the Justice League, most of the founders were getting a bit angered with how much they had to deal with. It seemed that the guards coming were endless. Black Canary seemed fine, taking her anger out on the bunch surrounding her and getting them away from Green Arrow's own ship. Aquaman who was taking care of his own personal bunch in the water seemed to be having issues with them bringing artillery in the water. J'onn and Green Arrow as well as Zatarra took care of the many trying to get its way into the ship. Captain Marvel, still obtaining his child-like persona, was having a thrill taking care of them.

"Just how many are there?" Flash yelled to his comrades as he ran around them, making a tornado. When they landed, losing their sense of balance, Flash took the opportunity to punch them out.

"You don't even wanna know" John said, making huge green hands and continuously slapping them on the ground on his enemies.

"Probably around a thousand or so…" Hal said.

"Well if it makes you feel better you don't have to hold back, I can't detect any heartbeats from any of them." Superman said. "So I'm guessing Robots."

Hearing what had just been said, Batman halted, turning around and glaring at the Kryptonian.

"Why didn't you mention it before." The dark knight growled through his teeth. He pulled something out from the back of his belt.

Superman nervously chuckled. "I thought you would have figured it out?"

"Flash, run around and pack them together. I'll give you the signal to evacuate. Head on to the island and we'll meet you there. Everyone else get into the ship, now." Batman ordered. They didn't hesitate at all, though Green Arrow and Black Canary both chose to go in their own ride they came with. Flash ran around the whole lot of them while the others fled to the ship. "Superman, give the ship a boost in the air." Superman cocked his head, wondering what the man had in mind but followed his orders anyway.

As the ship was lifted off of the ground, Batman stood at the edge of the ramp, looking below a few thousand feet off the air. Waiting for the perfect moment, he dropped the bat shaped object in the middle of the mass of seemingly robotic guards. Flash looked up to see Batman dropping an object above him. Flash waited for Batman to give the signal, but only saw him stare down.

"When are you going to give him the signal?" Superman asked him from under the ship.

"That was the signal." Batman said nonchalantly. Superman's eyes widened. He was sure that Flash didn't know that was the signal.

"He's not going to make it! Why didn't you warn him before?" Superman yelled at the billionaire. He only got a grunt out of the man.

"Well then he didn't live up to his name." Superman gasped at the Dark knight's comment.

"Green Arrow and Black Canary will not make it either at the rate their going." A voice from behind Batman said. He turned slightly to see Wonder Woman come out. She stepped off the edge of the ramp and took a plunge towards the two to help give the two a boost.

"Oh, oh! I'll get Flash!" Captain Marvel cheeringly said as he did a cannon ball off the ramp. He did a flip, diving down. "Speed of Mercury!" he called out as he speeded down to the speedster. He caught up to the object in no time, passed it and pushed himself even further. He turned around and back again to get the right angle and grabbed the man, which startled him.

"What the—? Captain Marv—"

"No time to talk gotta clear the way!" The man child said.

"But didn't Bats say he was going to give me the—" Flash was cut off by a large explosion that made Flash shield his eyes, even though the two were pretty far away. ."—signal…?" The explosion rocketed the both of them, hurdling them towards the islands and into some trees.

"Oof!" Flash let out as he landed on a tree branch on his stomach, knocking out all the air in his lungs. The man coughed and looked up at the explosion. "Of course, even the flames and smoke gotta be bat shaped…that bats is crazy."

"That was fun!" Captain Marvel's head popped out of a bush. "Let's go again!" Flash just looked at him and dropped his head.

"I wanna go home already." He whined.

From above Superman and Wonder Woman struggled to keep out of the flames grasp.

Wonder Woman glanced below when the explosion died down. "Great Hera, how on earth did he manage to make the crater from the explosion bat shaped?" she gasped to herself.

From inside the ship, the observed from the large windows. Each member was shocked. Looking closer from the screen, seeing thousands of discarded robot parts everywhere. Seeing the very large and deep bat shaped crater.

They headed towards the island, spotting the Flash hanging on a branch and Captain Marvel waving from a bush at them. Batman walked on in and towards the computer. Flash sped up into the ship and in the detective's face.

"Why in the world did you keep such a thing in your belt!" he yelled. "You almost blew me to smithereens!" he threw his hands up in the air.

Batman grunted, only to begin typing away. Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, Superman, Black Canary and Green Arrow walked on in.

"I knew I should have invested in those booster rockets!" Green Arrow pouted.

"Quit whining." Black Canary sighed. "Are you sure you're alright Captain?"

"Yup! Super!" He smiled. Black Canary chuckled. The four joined the others, waiting for Batman to brief them.

"That was so not fair." Hal complained. "You practically used an atomic bomb!" he threw his hands up.

"Well, now we know who won." John said, though unhappy that he didn't win.

"I think that was cheating." Green Arrow said. "Cheating is an automatic lose." He said, grinning as he stroked his beard.

Before Batman began to speak, he noticed that Martian Manhunter's face had hardened.

"J'onn?" the man asked. Seeing the ever so impassive face turn to a hardened one meant something had happened. To his realization, Batman's face darkened as well. "The team, what happened." Fearing what the answer might possibly be.

J'onn brought his head up, looking him in the eye. "M'gann's mind is drifting away as we speak. She is holding off numerous amounts of guards she herself cannot handle all alone. As for the others, I do not know."

"She probably isn't used to all the physical combat and the constant use of her powers. She hasn't built enough stamina. Keeping tabs on the team, her ship, using her powers and fighting against all those guards, it'll wear her out quickly." Black Canary stated. J'onn nodded.

"I fear if we do not hurry, we will be too late. We must take action now."

"The question is do we do it the easy way, or the hard way?" Hal said.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

The status on Miss Martian right now? Yeah, you could say she was freaking out. The entire team had fallen unconscious, and she was the only one left. She didn't know I she should go in and help her friends, or stay out here. Nobody had noticed she was in the air, since she went invisible. She did a quick mind sweep of everyone in the facility, looking for any signs of her friends. She was surprised when she found a familiar presence. She prodded into the person's mind, then gasping at the realization of who it was.

"_Zatanna!" _Miss Martian cried out.

"_Whoaa, that was freaky. Meg?" _the young sorceress asked.

"_It's me! Thank goodness you're he—how are you here?"_

"_I came with my dad and the others."_

"_You mean they're here! That's great! Everyone is out, and it feels to me they're quite a ways apart from each other. How'd you manage to get in?"_

"_I came from the underwater entrance. Those people will be pretty busy with the distraction I gave them."_

"_What of the others?"_

"_From what I last saw, they had their hands completely full of the guards on the far south east side."_

"_Hopefully they can clear the way and help us, because we really need it. Where are you at the moment?"_

"_I'm on the second level starting from the bottom. Right now, I'm trying real hard not getting caught. I don't think I can handle a horde of these guys by myself. So I'm hiding in what it looks like a storage room."_

"_A storage room? Huh, it might be good if you did a bit of digging there. With what we've seen so far, I wonder what they're keeping away."_

"_Might do some good if I find some things to help me out too. I'll go dig around some."_

"_Okay, but be on your guard."_ A sudden explosion from afar surprised the Martian. She shielded her eyes a bit from the bright explosion. Once it died down, she looked at where it came from, and recognizing the shape the smoke and flames formed.

"Wow." Were all the words she could manage to say. She could make out someone flying, and landing in the trees. She then saw two ships coming towards the other two that landed. '_They're here! Oh, should I go or stay…oh darn It all.'_ The girl was stressing out, not paying attention to the guards with infrared eye wear sneaking under her.

The guards readied their weapons, having their target in sight. All they're waiting now is for their superior to give the signal. The superior raised his hand; the others tensed, and brought it down in one swoop motion. The guards shot off to their target.

Miss Martian gasped as she heard the weapons go off. She looked below to see a small crowd of guards looking directly at her. Off a bit to the side she saw several preparing what it seem like jet packs.

"How did they even find me?" she asked herself. She looked around and found a railing on the side of the building. She used her powers and yanked it off the wall. She quickly brought it to some of the guards on the ground and wrapped it around them, cutting off their ability to move.

Snapping back to the ones who were able to fly, she swiftly dodged an oncoming guard flying towards her. "Sorry, but I'm not going down." Was all she said. She focused her mind and went into his, putting some pressure to his head, he passed out. One of the more successful guards shocked her, momentarily paralyzing her. She fell down and made a small crater. The guards, thinking that they took her out, went and grabbed her by the arm. As he was picking her up, Miss Martian forced herself up, grabbed the man by his shoulder and throwing him in the far distance into some trees.

A guard from behind swung his arm from behind, having her in a sleeper hold. She shifted her body so that she was now facing him. She formed extra arms, punching the man numerous times in the gut, knocking out his air supply. She grabbed the jet pack and crushed it. She took the man by the collar of his uniform and swung him around, throwing him to his other friends coming towards her causing them to land on the ground.

An unknown guard came up and hit her on the side of the head, causing her to bleed some. She cried out from the surprise hit and cradled her head. Focusing back on the one that hit her, she got another hit to the face. She looked back at the man and glared, wiping a little blood from the corner of her mouth.

"My turn." She grabbed the man's arm before he drew back, and using her strength she swung him down to the ground. He's not going anywhere for a while.

"Just a bit more, just a little longer. They'll come." She heavily breathed. "I can't go down, not when my friends are counting on me." she huffed out. She grabbed several railings in sight and rounded up several guards, caging them. She forced the cage to be smaller, disabling them to move. Before she could even think, more guards came out. Miss Martian closed her eyes as she concentrated. Feeling the mass of the guards, she pressured half of the entire mass, knocking them out.

Time was taking a toll on the Martian, as the constant use of her powers that she was not used to during missions was getting to her.

"Just a bit more." She panted. "They're coming."

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Robin was slowly regaining conscious, though he had hoped that he would feel better when he woke up, sadly he felt worse. He had the worse migraine he had ever had, his body felt like lead, and he could barely breathe. He opened his eyes meeting the bright light. He tried to shield his eyes, but realizes both his arms were tied down. Why was he retrained?

He was in a what it looks like a hospital room, but Bruce still warned him to observe his surroundings and make sure it was what he would think it is. Robin looked around the room to see it was entirely blank. The only thing there was in the room was the hard bed he was in, the I.V., and a person directly in front of him on the other side of the room. He was clothed in a black suit, with claw like patterns. He had short curly black hair that was held back with a plastic zigzag combed, black hairband. Off to his side, lying against the wall with him was what it seems his choice of weapon, a staff with a blade at each end. The man had a large grin on his face. Robin blinked, finally seeing that the walls were a bit transparent. He managed to make out that there were numerous amounts of other rooms besides his. The obvious factor was that the other occupants were not human, but animals.

The only thing that finally set Robin on the edge of fear was his reflection. He was staring right into his bright blue eyes. He noticed he was sweating, and that he was not in his uniform at all. He was in a white gown. Thank god it wasn't the kind that tied in the back, from what he was feeling.

"Man, I wasn't expecting your body to have several scars! That surprised me." the unknown man said. He walked towards Robin. "And what's more," he paused as he stopped and turned towards Robin's face. He crouched down to the boy's eye level. "I've been bored for a long time. I need something new to play with, and since your body has so much scars that ordinary kiddos don't get, it gets me wondering. I wonder what other surprises you got. So I decided, you, little runt, are never going to leave this place. I decided to look into the security tapes, and man do you have skill! Runt, you're going to be my new toy!" he jumped up, and spread his arms out wide, motioning his gesture as if he was saying 'Ta-da!' "We'll get to play after your injections!"

Robin didn't know what to do. He could get out of the restraints easily, but thanks to his lead body, he couldn't muster up the energy to do so. He was getting very tired again.

"It's best to sleep now. We'll be able to play as soon as you wake up!" he patted the boy's head a bit too harshly. He glared at the man, but soon fell asleep.

Where's Batman?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm absolutely sorry for a ridiculous long pause. I hoped you enjoyed the long chapter :)<strong>

**I appreciate to all of those that manage to take the time and leave a comment. The new recent favs of this story was what motivated to get my lazy butt up. I've also been working on new other stories. So as soon as one of my stories is complete, expect a new one out. :)**

**Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ooooh—Update! :D**

* * *

><p>Nobody ever likes to wake up and feel their arms and legs bound.<p>

As for a speedster? Yeah, not so much. 'Wally' never gotten used to being kidnapped and such, albeit Kid Flash had a few run in's with them, especially when the Rouges were behind it.

"_Megs?"_ he asked, still feeling the link.

"_W-wally!"_ she asked tiredly.

"_Wha-where is everyone? What happened?"_

"_Nng, everyone is separated throughout the facility. Zatanna is somewhere down near the aquatic level. I'm so glad you're okay."_

"_Yea, so am I, you think you can link me up to her?"_

"_Yea, hol—"_

The link was cut off.

"_Megan?! Meg!"_ after no response, he knew something happened to her.

_Damn it._

So now, KidFlash was currently trying to pry his eyes open against the harsh, bright light in front of him. No use against the bright lights, he snapped them back closed. He squirmed against the bonds, feeling something sharp prodding the sides of his arms and on both sides of his neck.

_Alright…moving is a no-no. Shit, shit, shit, I'm definitely screwed. Dude! Calm down. Calm down. Caaaalllllmmm yourselllffff doooowwwwwnnn._ KidFlash tried to not panic, though that was failing miserably. Inhaling, he slowly opened his eyes, eyes getting used to the bright light. He tried to look around, but found that his head was also held down too. _Well damn, these guys thought of everything._

"It seems little red has woken up." a man spoke from somewhere KidFlash couldn't tell.

KidFlash tried to respond, but found his throat was too dry and raspy. He licked his lips and began to try and swallow some saliva to re-hydrate it somewhat.

"Wh-what in the hell do you want?" he managed to say in a weak, horsy voice. Wow. Pathetic. That's soooo going to put fear into them. It was quiet for a moment, and then he saw an arm extend in front of his face, hand holding a water bottle. He saw it lower, top of the bottle touching his lips, where the cold water was dripping onto his mouth and stream down his cheeks. KidFlash glared at the bottle and pressed his lips closed. _I am so not degrading myself._

"Aw, come on little one. You will dehydrate, and surely we wouldn't want that. It's either this or needle…your choice." He said as he was tipping more of the water over. He sighed as he saw the boy not opening his mouth. He went to pinch the boy's nose, in a way to forcefully make the boy open his mouth. A few moments, and his face contorted in frustration. He soon saw the boy's face grow a dark shade of red. "Bahaha, impressive lungs, red." He chuckled. "But I'm pretty sure you will give in sooner or later. If you black out, then you'll miss out on important information of you and your friends."

Not realizing he fell for his trick he opened his mouth when he heard the strange man had his friends captured as well. KidFlash was about to yell, but the water soon came gushing down past his lips and down his throat. Not wanting to choke, he had no choice but to quickly swallow the water.

After what seems like almost the entire bottle, the man released him, allowing him to finally breathe. KidFlash gasped for air, coughing. He glared, finally seeing the old man. "Tch, old geezer…" he mumbled, coughing as well.

"Now was that so bad?" he laughed

"What information were you talking about with my friends, tell me!" KidFlash demanded.

The man hovered over KidFlash's face, who in returned glared at him. The man went to peel his mask off and lower it to show his neck. KidFlash tried to struggle against the bond again, but stopped when he felt the several pricks again. Once the man removed his masked, he could feel his own blood draining from his face. God it was over now. Since he was a scientist in all, he could've known Barry and then link up everything.

"A face of innocence under the mask." He paused for a moment and rubbed his thumbs on both sides of his cheeks, right over his freckles. "Adorable." He said while chuckling. He patted his cheeks and released his face.

That sent shivers up his spine. "Dirty geezer, let me go! Weren't you going to tell me what you're planning to do?!" KidFlash glared at him.

"Bahaha. I did not exactly say if I was going to tell you or not." He laughed. "Oh well, I'll tell you." He paused. "This facility belongs to Afansi Limonov…me." he hesitated. "You may call me Dr. Liminov. This is where we make very high tech technology…and amongst other things as well. Animal and human experimentation also. Blah, Blah, Blah, now I shall be injecting you with an animal DNA and several other injections to stabilize that. You will feel a bit bad, but it will be over soon enough, I believe you have super speed, according to my cameras and word from my guards." He paused, with a glint of amazement that KidFlash, or Wally, caught. "You and your friends amaze me, well, except for the two humans, I already know how they will react to the injections, but never have I tested them out on extraordinary subjects as yourself." He grinned and walked away.

What? It was as if he didn't know who he was from the sound of things. That small glint of hope made him a tad bit happy. As long as he didn't know who he was, he as well as everyone else in the league, was safe…especially Flash. Wally sighed. If only he took more training from Barry, then he might know how to get out of this mess.

Wait.

He does!

Well a bad idea, but still better than lying here helpless. He could try and phase out of these bonds. It might blow up in his face, but wayyyyy better than this.

Wally calmed his heart. Inhaled and exhaled.

_Here goes something._

Wally concentrated, vibrating his molecules faster and faster. He didn't know what happened next after the injections were stabbed into his body and, with the help of his speeded molecules, ran throughout his body faster than ever, speeding up the process. After that, the explosions from the unstable molecules exploded, finally releasing him, but only to have a body contorted and withering in pain as the contents were taking its course faster than it ever should.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Aqualad felt really uncomfortable. It feels like he was thrown over someone's shoulder…he could feel their shoulder digging into his gut at this moment with every step he could feel. He knew what to do, just lie still and silently observe. After a moment, he heard a faint explosion, and a very faint scream, but he knew it belonged to a certain someone. Aqualad snapped his eyes open and activated his electrokenesis and shocked whoever was carrying him. He shoved the person down, flipped once in the air, bent his knees and landed on his feet. He turned to see a strange person, seemingly around his age, unconscious.

He thought for a moment, if he just left the unconscious man there, guards would come even quicker. Security did seem tight in here. Aqualad looked around; taking in the new area he was now in. He tried to connect with M'gann and the psychic link, but couldn't feel any. Something happened to her. He calmed down and carefully chose a door that had no activity behind it. He opened the door and rushed inside.

"Aqualad!" Kaldur snapped his head towards the voice and had a hand reach towards the hilt of one of his water bearers.

"Wait, wait! It's me!" a figure got up from a pile of…what it seems to be junk, and patted the dirt away from herself. It was Zatanna.

"Zatanna! Why—how on earth did you get here?" he seemed alarmed, but lowered his voice and kept a close eye on the unconscious form next to him.

"I managed to convince my dad to take me along to help you guys. Batman sent me on ahead when they got caught up with some trouble. Aquaman helped me get here from the sea entrance." She whispered out. "I was digging around in their stuff until my magic came back." She glanced at the other person. "Who is he? Friend?"

"No. He was carrying me down here. After I heard an explosion, I surprised him with my electricity and knocked him out." He looked at the pile of junk. "Have you found anything?"

Zatanna stared at him, almost as if it was a for sure yes. She motioned her head for him to follow her on back. As they quietly tip toed through the amount of stuff, he saw her stop and stare at something intensely. He went over a bit quicker, curious as to what made her react that way. When he finally saw what she was looking at, Aqualad widened his eyes. It was a container, similar to the one they had found Conner back in Cadmus. There was a body inside of it.

"I found this minutes before you came in." she said. She kneeled down and read out the small golden plaque at the foot of the container. "Forever in my _heart, _my loving father." She looked at him and noticed his expression. "Is something wrong?"

Aqualad looked at her grimly. "…He was the one who captured Robin and I."

Zatanna was surprised, letting out a nervous chuckle. "That can't be true…he's dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Aqualad regained his composure back, although wary of what on earth is going on. They just found a dead body of a man they had_ just_ seen and he as sure that man was not the one that had captured him and Robin.

So who on earth is the one in the glass casket? Or the one that had captured them? Twin…or clone perhaps? If so, what happened to the man originally? Murder? Suicide? Natural death?

Where was Robin when you needed him to find out who the man really is? He was much better at deducting. Detective after all.

Aqualad brought his hands up to massage his temples. He let out an aggravating sigh. "This has gotten even more troublesome." He mumbled out.

Zatanna shook her head, although in a way she was agreeing with him. "Well, what's more important now is finding the others, quick." She flexed her hands. "My magic is finally back."

"What of the man?"

Zatanna smiled and took out the device similar to what Robin had given them earlier. She pressed a few buttons, and went around and positioned the device somewhere hidden. She pressed another button and something shot out of it, hearing a slight _plink!_

"There, tracker placed. The signal should be sent to Batman and he'll come across it soon." She tucks the device away in her jacket. "Now let's go."

"It should be best to bind the person here before he awakens." He reminded her. She nodded.

"_dnib sih smra dna sgel rehtegot!"_ She said quietly, happy to see her magic recover. The unconscious man's limbs were instantly tied together. She thought for a moment. "_laes sih htuom!"_ His mouth was instantly gagged. "Now let's get—." Zatanna was cut off by a faint **BOOM**.

They look at each other questioningly. Whatever that was, it didn't sound good.

"That was the second explosion I have heard."

"Check it out?" she stated.

"KidFlash would hopefully be down this way as well." He said. They nodded and ran off.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Superboy groaned. Whatever that bastard had injected him with seriously gave him one hell of a headache. He didn't bother opening his eyes, knowing that the blinding light would strike him in the eyes. He tried to reach up to caress his head, but found both of his arms being held down. He sighed and focused on his hearing, listening to anything close to him.

Aside from all the painful moans from the animals, it was mostly quiet. A few hums from various machines but that was it. The other's might be further away…or rather he was the one further away….same difference.

Superboy sighed once more, and slowly gathered his strength and easily broke out of the bonds. He felt several needles that managed to scratch him, but other than that he felt fine, weak, but fine. He let out a "Hmph" in a somewhat triumphed manner. He looked around, seeing the large wall cage of animals. All of them were mixed species of primates, most were Apes and chimpanzees.

"Monkeys…" he said under his breath. His hate for them sort of diminished when he noticed their pain…their lifeless eyes as they just sat and lie there.

He went over to the cage and kneeled beside them. He set his hands on the bars of the cage, and with one hard pull, yanked it completely off the wall. Since he was there, he might at as well help the poor things.

All of them looked at him, huddling up to each other in fear of another experiment. He noticed a small capuchin monkey with a missing left arm, and a missing right leg. The small monkey wailed for its mother, but Superboy clearly knows that his mother was long gone since it was the only one of its kind in there.

He slowly went over and carefully crouched beside the little one, who was all but wailing even more. He observed the somewhat large collar and carefully broke it off of it.

The baby capuchin monkey tilted its head and looked at the strange creature oddly, letting out its small cry. Superboy smirked at it before he quickly dealt with all the other collars on the animals. Some didn't fight when the strange thing came and took the hellish collar off of them, while the others got tense and glared at him.

"That's the last of you." He said as he tore the last collar off. Superboy looked around, seeing the animals scratch at their necks. He looked around the room, using his x-ray vision. He saw people moving, but in other areas of the floor.

He glanced up and looked on further, recognizing a body on a table, squirming. He then saw an even tinier body flying around her. "Artemis." He whispered out. He got up onto the table, ready to leap through the ceiling.

"Hey you! What the hell did you do!" someone came in the room. He had the signature white coat on. "Guards!" the man yelled. Moments later, guards swarmed into the room. "You guys take 'em down and subdue the animals!"

"Not when I'm here you're not." Superboy growled. He leaped and charged forward and began knocking the guards out. Whatever that was still in his systems, he was a bit weaker than usual.

Being in his state, several punches rattled his head. A guard beside him went towards him and swung his leg under Superboy's feet, knocking him down.

He was about to get up, if not for a seriously oversized Taser pole thing pointing at him. The guard smirked and shoved it to his shoulder, electrocuting him. Superboy yelled out in pain.

"We laced the drug with kryptonite. Just enough to make ya week." One of the guards said.

Superboy growled. Yes, he could feel it practically swimming through his blood…but he also knew another thing.

It was wearing out. That small dose is wearing out. Question is…how long?

Being distracted by his own thoughts, he heard a click around his neck. He quickly reached up to feel a steel collar secured around him.

A lot similar to the ones he tore off the primates a while ago.

He wiped the surprise look off his face and tried to break it off.

"Nice try kid. Don't cause us any trouble and just get back on the table."

Superboy growled. He quickly swooped his leg around and knocked over several surprised guards. He leaped up and over one of the guards Taser, thus kicking him in the face.

"Little punk!" one of them yelled as he charged towards him. Superboy ducked and elbowed him in the gut. Another guard managed to get Superboy in the gut.

Superboy winced in pain, giving the enemy a second upper hand to hold him. The guard in front of him shocked him over and over again. The guards let the boy fall to the ground.

The guards turned and laughed, finally engaging the primates. They stopped suddenly, turning into a large gorilla face. They looked behind the gorilla and saw everyone else was knocked out.

"Aw—shit!" one of them yelled as he brought his taser up to strike it. The gorilla easily stopped the small thing and snapped it in half. The large beast let out a huge roar.

A huge roar that snapped all the animals out of their thoughts and began to attack.

As the guards were under attack, the large gorilla calmly walked over to the smaller figure. The beast gently lifted human with two of its large fingers and cradled it in his arms.

The little one in his arms had saved them all and broke them out of their damnation and for that he was eternally grateful. He couldn't just sit there and watch his savior get hurt by these monsters.

From behind, he could feel the tiniest of them manage to hop climb up and landing onto the human's stomach. Anger still bubbled from him every time he saw the youngest condition. No arm, no leg. He can no longer survive in the outside world.

So many experiments were conducted on all of them, many unsuccessful, and others, proven successful. To a point where most can literally understand the so called 'human language'.

Over time, his own brain grew more and more. As the monsters before him were too incline on the other little ones, they didn't bother much for him all the time. Mostly cause the over largeness of his body due to experiments had intimidated them much.

He had remembered the boy looking up, squinting. Had he wanted to go up? He was glaring at the ceiling fairly long. The gorilla looked over to the monsters. More had seemed to swarm in. He ordered his fellow family to follow him. Clearly the doorway was a no. So there was only one other way.

Up.

He covered his arms, so that the human and the little one wouldn't get hurt. His family members had jumped on up after him, jumping from broken metal to broken metal, tearing wires along the way. As soon as they broke through into a different floor, he noticed what he was looking so intense at.

It was one of its own, probably. It was strapped to the table as he was. There was a small flying bug going around it, trying to find something to get her out of the thing. Their eyes widened in shock at the scene before them. They both looked at the gorilla, their friend in hand, as well as a lot of other monkeys coming in afterwards.

"Superboy!" Artemis yelled. She struggled in her bonds more. She heard the oversized gorilla order a command. Several of the larger monkeys jumped over and tore the bonds off her and pulled the needles away. She sat up, confused. "Uh—thank you?" she hopped out of the table.

"Gurl am I glad they showed up. Tiny thing like me can't do a thing." She flailed her hands.

Artemis turned towards the gorilla. She saw a small tiny monkey curled up in the crane of Superboy's neck. She let out a muffled laugh. "The irony."

The gorilla huffed and set the human down. It gently tore off the collar of the human's neck. The girl slowly walked over to her companion and gently nudged him awake.

"Superboy….hey supey!" she nudged a bit harder. "Sorry, but no time for sleeping. You need to be awake." She slapped him across the cheek, which somehow managed to leave a red hand imprint.

Well, it managed to get him up.

Superboy jerked up. "Ow." He lifted a hand to his cheek, then soon to his abdomen area. "Augh, hurts, everywhere."

"They must've laced the drug with kryptonite." Artemis said. "You should be thankful for your new friends that saved you." She smirked over to them. Superboy look over, seeing the large family of primates. He then heard a small cry from his lap. He looked down to see the capuchin monkey from before. He glanced up the gorilla.

"Thanks." He said to it. The gorilla nodded.

"You can understand us?" Artemis asked. The gorilla nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry, but enough chit-chat. We gotta get outta here." Bumblebee suggested. They nodded.

Artemis reached into her pocket, which surprisingly still has that weird device Robin had given them. She pressed a button that brought up the map. "So, we're almost near the top floor. Aqualad is going towards KF." She paused. "Where the hell is Robin?"

"He isn't on there?" Superboy asked. She shook her head. She brought her hand to her ears.

"Artemis to Robin, are you there?" she asked, hopeful he would answer. She let out a harsh sigh as she heard nothing. "Artemis to Aqualad, are you there?"

"_-Affirmative Artemis, where is your location?" _the voice sighed, relieved to hear his teammate.

"Very top floor. Robin is off our grid, he's not showing up on the map and he isn't answering his comm. link either."

"_Continue to search on up. I believe this facility has more than it lets on. Zatanna is here with me. We will search for Kid Flash and catch up with you soon."_

"Alright." She brought her hand down.

"Well?" Bumble bee asked.

"We go up. Aqualad thinks there's more than meets the eye."

"With what I've seen, I'm not surprised." Superboy said. "Come on." He shifted the small monkey so that is wraps its tail around his neck and clings to either side. They nodded and ran on out.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

"So they're alright?" Zatanna asked. Aqualad nodded.

"They will go on and search on the higher levels while we find Kid Flash." He said. They ran and turned the corner.

"The latch here should lead to the stairwells. Luckily, they didn't take you all the way down from where I was. It has about 20 levels underground." She said.

"How did you manage to get up so quickly?"

"Elevator." She smirked. "I'm not going to go up 20 levels of stairs, no way." She glanced at the map. "Kid Flash is about 4 levels up, so taking the stairs should be fine." She opened the door and chanted a spell. "_ekat su ot eht htruof level!" _a golden platform shined below Zatanna and Aqualad.

"Elevator." Aqualad smirked. "Useful." He glanced up, seeing their destination point.

They opened the door and followed the map.

"There." Aqualad pointed towards the smoke. They entered the room, seeing scattered bits of metal everywhere.

"Arrgh…" they heard a moan.

"Kid Flash, are you there?" Aqualad asked. He heard some coughing due to the smoke.

"H-here…" a shadow that belonged to KF's got up slowly, and emerged from the smoke, albeit limping. "Never trying that again…" he rubbed the back of his head. He noticed Zatanna—and her shocked face. "Uhh—what're you starin at…?"

"…Ears…" she managed to say. He went up and touched his ears. Nothing wrong.

"She means…your…other…ones…" Aqualad said.

What?

He reached around his ears and then the top of his head. That's when he realized what they were staring at. He had ears on the top of his head. He yanked them, but hissed in response.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." He cradled his ears. "They're not coming off!" Wally exclaimed. He felt something brush his elbow. He glanced down to see a tail, with the color of his hair, swaying. "I have a tail….a tail…A TAIL?!" he ran towards the window, seeing his reflection and gasped. "WHY THE HELL AM I A CAT?!"

Zatanna and Aqualad looked at each other.

"We came too late." Aqualad said.

**Sooooo—here I am! Here is an update. Don't murder me. **

**Guess which species Wally is. Preeeetty obvious. -_- **

**I'm so creative… ;w;**

**I'm posting this now for you guys. I'll go back and look over it and see if i made any mistakes, but yea...**

**I love you D:**


End file.
